lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Eko's stick/Theories
JOHN 3:05 *JOHN 3:05 may refer to Station 3''' (The Swan) and Station '''5 (The Pearl). According to the blast door map, Station 5 is directly north of Station 3. This coincides with the verse written on the stick saying "lift up your eyes and look north". **JOHN 3:05 was indicating to John that North was actually at heading 305. ***That would be better described as "West". 0°/360° is north, by definition. ****If you only defie North as 0°/360°, then West would only be 270°. There are alot of degrees between them. 305° is Northwest. *****West North West. Certainly it's more west than north. There's no sensible way to say that this bearing is "north", other than in the trivila sense that it occurs on the top half of the compass. ****** Exactly. Top half of the compass. Remembering that this is a show about polarity and opposites. Life/Death, Light/Dark....North/South. Basically it's an invocation for John to go onto the 'other' side of the Island, to the unknown. **3:05 refers to the episode in which Eko was killed by The Monster (The Cost of Living, season three, episode five) *If John would "look north" as written by Eko, he could see the Hydra Island, as suggested by Jonah Adkins island study map. *The imperative to John to look north was carved by Desmond as a clue from/about the future, without Desmond himself having to give away his knowledge about future events. *Besides being a biblical allusion, it could also reference a line from Samuel Beckett's play Happy Days; Winnie says "LIft up your eyes to me, Willie, and tell me can you see me..." Taking this as true suggests something is hidden to the north and suggests an absurdist theme in the show, one which can be found easily by many viewers. * The bearing used by the Freighters to get to and from the Island was 305. This could be foreshadowing or a message to John about the nature of the Island. ** John Locke wouldn't need to know how to leave the Island, since he doesn't want to leave. ***But he does need to know how to get to The Others/ Jacob ****The message is not intended to tell Locke how to leave the island. Rather, it is to warn Locke that danger is coming to the island from a bearing of 305 -- Widmore's boat. * The significance of John 3:05 on Eko's stick was mere coincidence, and Locke read into it far more than is actually there. As Freud would say, sometimes a stick is just a stick. **There's obviously more to it, otherwise both of the Bible references would have been standardised. ie- The stick would read "Lift up your eyes and look North, South, East and West. John 3:5". It does not. It is also odd that Mr Eko, A Christian, would choose such a fundamental Jewish passage to carve on his stick. ***Plus, nothing is a coincidence on this show. ****Not true: there are lots of coincidences on this show. Do not mistake coincidence for fate. *The explanation for the apparent message to Locke on Eko's stick depends on when that particular carving was made. If it was made after the events of The 23rd Psalm, it could be that Eko was transcribing a message which was transmitted to him by the monster during their confrontation in that episode. The suggestion during the scene featuring the monster was that the monster was in some sense "downloading" information from Eko's memory, but it could be that information was in fact flowing both ways. Like someone acting under the influence of hypnotic suggestion, Eko could have carved those words on his stick without really understanding what he was doing or why he was doing it. Furthermore, far from being an instruction to John to travel north on a bearing of 305, the message could be a warning to John that danger is coming to the island from that direction (namely, Widmore's boat). The monster (and therefore, possibly, the island itself) was using Eko as a messenger: it had identified Locke as the saviour of the island, but could not communicate with him directly because he was at that time spending most of his time in the Swan. Why it chooses Eko as its messenger is uncertain. *there is a strange link between the numbers 3:05 and The Numbers; 4 is the average of 3 and 5, 8 is the sum of 3 and 5, 15 is the product of 3 and 5, 16 is the sum, then doubled. T:4 *T:4 may correspond to the adjacent carving "Colosians" (sic), and could actually be meant to read "Colosians (sic) I 14." Colossians 1:14 reads, in reference to the holy father, "In whom we have our redemption, the forgiveness of our sins" *Tail=4? *possibly Titus chapter 4 Being as there were only four people left from the tail section of the plane.